


After the Fall

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	After the Fall

When we fell it was like we were flying. Everything went away. The deaths. The rumours. Everything. Then the pain came. Oh god...the pain. It was excruciating. Will couldn't scream, nor could Hannibal. They were paralyzed and their blood was mixing with the ocean water. Hannibal was already dead. Will couldn't hear his breathing. At least they'd be together.


End file.
